The Hunt for the Omnitrix
This marks the ninth episode of the Dan 10 series SO ENJOY!!!!! Summary With the Omnitrix still on the fritz after grueling battle against Khyber. Vilgax is not giving up, he's sending out his top hunters to bring Dan back in chains and with the Omnitrix off. Episode Robbers are driving a truck holding the mayor in the back of the truck. Suddenly they see Rath running up next to the truck on all four. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ROBBERS!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO KIDNAP THE MAYOR, NOW YOU HAVE TO MESS WITH THE RATH!!!!!!! AND AFTER YOU WILL BE KIDNAPPED!!!! (He jumps on the truck pounding into the truck then opens up the top and jumps in. He extends his claw.) LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN AH!!!!! FORGET IT!!!! (He grabs the mayor and jumps off.) Robber 1: Well at least we have the money. Robber: True. Then a wall made of legos appears in front of them revealing to be Bloxx. Bloxx: You guys again, don't you ever learn!? Robber 2: Its, Its that gorilla from before! (They run out of the car then something hits them revealing it to be a magenta blast from Marina.) Marina: Got ya! Chris absorbs metal and punches one. Then CC fires a flaming arrow at another landing on him. CC: These guys are too easy! The team runs off. On a ship Vilgax is on a chair watching the team's heroic deeds. Vilgax: Now its time to make my move! Hahhahaha!!!!! Seven hunters come out of the shadows. One was purple with a black helmet with some missile launchers on his hands and a jetpack. Another one was purple too looking like the other purple alien but he was taller with ray cannons as his hands. Then there was another purple one that looked like the others, but smaller and slimmer with a ray gun in her hands. Then there was a brownish-goldish crab with a giant crab claw. Next there was a black armored alien. After there was a red ninja knight with scythes on his back and a red x on his chest and face. He also has a sword hanging around a sash. He also has golden gloves and sandals with sharp knife fingers. Finally there was a gray alien with a white whipping ponytail red, a black uniform with some red, black boots and gloves, a metallic mask, a scar going through his mask, x shaped scars on his shoulders, spiked shoulder straps, three metal straps around his legs, wrist bands and a glider with a red energy axe. VIlgax: SixSix, SevenSeven, EightEight! Try to take young Tennyson out in the forest! Kraab try to take him out at the soccer field! Tetrax come into the fight when necessary, you too Blade Ninja! Sunder you also attack when necessary. The trio of sibling hunters all fly out of the ship. Kraab spins his legs like a top causing him to fly through the air. Tetrax is riding off on a hoverboard and Blade teleports to Earth. And Sunder flies off on his glider. End Scene Marina and Dan are practicing at the soccer field in their soccer uniforms. While Jay is watching by the fence. SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight start firing at them. Dan slaps down the watch turning into Feedback. While Jay slaps down the watch having his body becoming covered in metal armor. While a long horn emerges from his forhead. His claws become longer and sharper. His feet become subby with metal teeth and a dark purpleish body with some light blue parts. When he's done he's a dark purple shark-beetle like alien with a large horn and sharp claws. Beetle Alien: Cool! How about Eatle!!!! (He charges foward at SixSix with his horn. SixSix fires missiles no doing anything to Eatle's metal armor. Then he jumps on SixSix eating the missiles and the launchers then he fires an energy blast from his horn blasting SixSix into a tree.) SevenSeven is shooting lasers at Feedback but Feedback absorbs them and fires an electrical charge at SevenSeven causing him to fall to the ground. Feedback switches to Gravattack. Gravattack: Now that's more like it! Marina is firing magenta disks at SevenSeven. SevenSeven is throwing grenades while Marina raises a magenta shield. Marina: Facio Gravis! (SevenSeven falls to the ground stuck there.) Hah! Gravattack's hands are glowing green causing EightEight to levitate then lets her down. He fires an electrical blast pushing her back. Then Gravattack intensifies the pressure causing her to fall to the ground struggling to crawl towards Gravattack. Gravattack: What! How is she resisting my gravity with a little struggle!? (He causes a giant tree to fall down with gravity causing EightEight to stop.) Hah! You been grounded! (Gravattack transforms into Ball Weevil.) Ball Weevil! Okay didn't see this coming! (Ball Weevil spits out a plasma ball and rolls around with it collecting some debris then he jumps off it and it explodes knocking SevenSeven out of the field.) Eatle has eaten SixSix then spits him out causing him to shortcircuit. Eatle: Yummy! (Eatle reverts.) Ball Weevil shifts into Swampfire. He grows vines that grab them and they crawl off on the vines. Meanwhile Kraab digs up from the ground and Tetrax flies in at the field. Tetrax: It looks like the two wielders were here. But with the older one's Omnitrix is on the fritz! Kraab: Well there is a way to lure him into our grasp! The male always protects his mate, so..........capture the girl and the boy comes to us! Hahaha! Marina is at her house in the backyard when Kraab digs up and grabs her with his claw. Marina: Tempestus Impaetus! '''(A lightning bolt hits Kraab.) Marina runs while Kraab gives chase. Then Tetrax fires a crystal with sleep powder at Marina causing her to fall asleep. '''End Scene Dan is on his hoverboard going home when Ninja slashes him with his laser scythe that destroys his hoverboard causing him to fall. Dan: Dude I just got that hoverboard! (He slaps down the watch turning into Jetray.) Jetray fires neroshock blasts at Ninja but he dodges. Ninja comes up behind Jetray but he dodges and charges fast at Ninja knocking him into a tree. Then he fires a barrage of neroshock blasts hitting Ninja causing him to explode and a tree falls on him. Jetray then morphs into Upgrade. Upgrade: Upgrade I guess! Upgrade then runs to a nearby tennis court. Morphing into a tennis pitching machine shooting balls at Ninja beating him up then Upgrade jumps on Ninja morphing into him then messes around some curcuits after Upgrade jumps off Ninja explodes. Upgrade: So that guy was a robot. Interesting. Upgrade morphs into Crashhopper and jumps off to the forest. He then sees Kraab carrying Marina on his shoulders. Crashhopper then jumps on him bashing him causing him to hit a tree and grabs Marina and lets her down. Kraab then fires a spray causing him to rub his eyes. Crashhopper then transforms into Gravattack and swings his arm causing Kraab to fly back into a tree. Gravattack's hands glow purple and he spins through the air then Gravattack smashes his hands on the ground causing a tree and Kraab to drop down. The tree knocks out Kraab. Gravattack: Couldn't planet any better! Tetrax comes and punches Gravattack not doing a lot. Gravattack's hands glwo purple and he causes Tetrax to fly through the air in a circle then he opens up his palms and motions his hands to bring Tetrax down, Tetrax does. Tetrax fires crystals but Gravattack rolls up into his planet form and the crystals orbit around him and he redirect them. Then Gravattack fires a series of purple gravity balls shattering Tetrax's helmet and gloves revealing a green crystal face and hands showing they were a little shattered and cracked. Tetrax: Hmm you are very skillful with a Galilean. I'd never thought a Galilean can be so skillful. Gravattack: Are you evil?! Tetrax: No I was hired by Vilgax to retrieve the watch but I'm not bringing you to Vilgax. I will bring you off this planet and remove it myself. Gravattack: How does that make you not evil!? Gravattack fires blue gravity balls but Tetrax dodges. Gravattack keeps trying but Tetrax keeps dodging. Then Gravattack claps his hands together as Tetrax comes in for a punch causing Tetrax to fly back. Gravatttack: That was a taster of the ThunderClap! Tetrax: You may be powerful and skillful but you lack the speed to hit me! Gravattack transforms into Humungousaur. Tetrax: How is a Vaxasaurian any faster!? Humungousaur grows and grabs a tree swinging it at Tetrax but he catches it. Humungousaur then punches Tetrax hard with a barrage of punches causing him to begin to shatter then he throws another one but Tetrax catches it. Humungousaur then lashes his tail but Tetrax catches it and swings Humungousaur around then throws him into a field. Humungousaur: Take this! (Humungousaur punches and Tetrax punches as well creating a shockwave sending Tetrax flying causing him to begin to shatter a lot more. Then he punches the ground creating a shockwave causing Tetrax to shatter even more. Humungousaur then charges in with his shoulder and bumps Tetrax beating him up even more. Then Humungousaur slidetackles Tetrax sending him flying into a street then reverts.) That was tough! Dan then grabs Tetrax's hoverboard and rides off after picking up Jay and Marina. They see Chris in wood form and CC firing flaming arrows at Sunder. Sunder: Give up humans! (Sunder fires a laser but Chris refracts it with a rounded shield causing Sunder to fall off his glider but his glider catches him.) Chris jumps on the glider punching Sunder and Sunder begins to throw a punch but a freeze ray stops Sunder. He turns seeing Dan, Marina and a blue iguana pufferfish with black markings and spikes. With fins on top of his head going down his body. He also has a black and white shell with black sleeves with white cuffs and white pants. The watch is on his right arm's cuff. Iguana Alien: I'll name this guy ARTICGUANA!! (He fires another freeze ray at Sunder again then CC fires a flaming arrow destroying the glider.) Then he throws his long energy axe at Dan but Dan transforms into Lodestar. Lodestar then fires a magnetic blast causing the axe to bounce back at Sunder knocking him out. Lodestar then fires a magnetic forcefield causing Sunder to bounce back to the soccer field. Lodestar: What can I say I have a real magnetic personality! (He reverts.) Chris: Who was that? Tetrax enters. Tetrax: That was Sunder. Dan: YOU! Articguana reverts. Tetrax: Sorry for not introducing myself! I'm Tetrax Shard! Those bounty hunters were after the Omnitrixes on your wrists! Vilgax is after those watches. Everyone: VILGAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tetrax: You have encountered him before? CC: Yeah dude! Last time we saw him Vilgax was blasted into his ship by Dan as Alien X! Chris: Yeah. Tetrax: Well he's back so be careful. Dan: Thanks. Tetrax: Wait! Dan don't go yet! Here have my hoverboard! (He throws his hoverboard at Dan, then Dan catches it.) Dan: Than........ The five begin teleporting away. Tetrax: What's happening!? (He sees Vilgax's ship floating above.) On Vilgax's Ship Voice: Welcome Omnitrix bearers! The gang turn to see Vilgax with a breathing mask on his mouth and the armor on his head is removed and he has less armor. He appears to be more muscular. Dan: Vilgax! Vilgax: Dan Tennyson this ought to be fun!! Hahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! End of Episode Hope you enjoyed it :D Characters .Dan Tennyson .Jay Tennyson .Chris Levin .Marina Tealiton .CC Takaishi .Tetrax Shard (First Appearance) .Police Villains .Vilgax .SixSix (First Appearance) .SevenSeven (First Appearance) .EightEight (First Appearance) .Kraab (First Appearance) .Sunder (First Appearance) .Blade Ninja (First Appearance, possibly deceased) .Robbers Aliens Used By Dan .Bloxx (Offscreen transformation) .Feedback .Gravattack (2x) .Ball Weevil (unintentional transformation) .Swampfire .Jetray .Upgrade .Humungousaur .Lodestar Aliens Used By Jay .Rath (Offscreen transformation) .Eatle (First Appearance) .Articguana (First Appearance) Trivia .Vilgax returns .Dan gains a hoverboard .Tetrax reveals Vilgax's plans to the gang .This is the first time Shocksquatch hasn't been used .Blade Ninja dies .Magneton says Blade Ninja will return but upgraded .The Omnitrix is still on the fritz .This is the first time the gang are on VIlgax's ship